Code Lyoko Code: ROTNS
by RevengeOfTheNightmareSkittles
Summary: This is my code lyoko story. It's very fun to write, and it has my OC charactors sage and mehreen. Please read and reveiw! I thought it was good... OddXoc UlrichXyumi AelitaXjeremy WilliamXoc T atm
1. Evil manipulative lyoko girlz

"Where are you four going?" Jeremy teased lightly. Mehreen's eyes twinkled mischeviously. "Sleep-over." Sage said boredly. "Whose house?" Odd asked sleepily, not opening his eyes, as he was layed back on the bed, supposedly taking a nap. "Aelita's." Yumi said non-challontly. Jeremy and William fell off their chairs.  
"Let me clarify..." Jeremy started shakilly. "Y-you're having a s-slumber party... IN LYOKO!" He managed. They all gave him the innocent look. Or rather, everyone but Sage, who seemed to be ignoring everyone. They knew she wasn't.

"What's the harm in that?" Aelita asked in a coy voice. Plan A) Seduction. Works everytime. Mehreen walked over to Odd and layed down beside him, stretiching out like a cat until her lips were on his ear.

"Odd? You don't mind if us wittle girlz have a teeny tiny sleep over in a deactivated tower, to do?" She purred in an innocent voice. "Of course not my oh-so-lovable kitten" He murmered in his voice that was really to fast and non-chalont all the time. Always the comedian.

"Ulrich? You don't mind, do you?" Yumi asked, slinking her arms around his waist. He shuddered. "Uhm... " He paused. He knew she wanted this- needed an all girls thing, all of them need 'girl time' (terrifying) after spending all their time with guys. "Promise me you'll be safe." He said finally, staring into her eyes. She nodded, and they started to kiss.

Jeremy backed up as Aelita aproached him, but her hurt look instantly stopped that method of escape. He knew that it was too dangerous... anything could happen... but the look... the puppy dog eyes... She hadn't even said anything yet!

"Jeremy?" She asked, her tone laced with concern. Gah. The sweet, oh-so-innocent angelic voice... How could he justifiably deny this goddess- like creature in any way? How could he cause her sadness? How could he say no? He nodded weakly.

"Be careful." He muttered into her hair as she hugged him. She nodded into the crook of his neck.

William and Sage said nothing to each other. It went something like this: Sage had no need to ask 'permission' to go anywhere. William knew that Sage wouldn't ask, and that she would be offended if he protested, as he had no right. She would also be mad. And it wouldn't stop her. Better to let her do as she pleases with him on her side, then against him.

Sage understood this, and considered it. She knew Williams perspective, and would take precautions to keep herself safe, though not if the gein out-weighed the risk. Very complicated. It appeared, to everyone other than their close circle fo friends, that they just didn't care. Contrarilly, the just knew it would be useless to say anything.

Sage sighed and walked over to Will, who opened his arms obligingly from Jeremy's bed. She sat down on his lap, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"So, Pet, kill anybody today?" He teased lightly, blowing a little on her ear-lobe. She restrained a growl at the nickname.

"Nobody of consequence." She replied casually. He chuckled.

"So we can go?" Mehreen asked exitedly, jumping up from her cuddling position with Odd.

"Yes, you dolt. We can go." Sage answered. "YAY!" Three of the girls (Sage excluded) jumped up yelling.

William looked down at his soul mate. She answered his unspoken question by pressing ehr lips to his. Soon, they got into a heated make out sesion on the bed, evoking loud, annoyed groans from the rest of the room (except Odd). Not that they noticed, of course.

...

Will groaned into the kiss as Sage massaged his abs. He ran his fingernails lightly down her bare back, and she arched into him with a groan of her own. It had been around five minutes of straight action. Everybody was _attempting_ to ignore them, but the girls were ready to go. Finally, just as Will was about to undo sages bra under her shirt (his hands and hers had been all over each other's chests-under their shirts of course. They weren't alone), Mehreen yanked her off her boyfriend and dragged her out of the room.

The door stayed quiet for a few minutes, all of they guys dazed. And then came the one comment from every single one of the guys, at the same time, to fill that silence.

"We. Are so. _whipped._" Odd said it in his normal, soft, high, lightly amused voice, barely awake. William was still dazed from the kiss, though he regained his cool shortly. Jeremy was starting to freak out, going to his lap-top immediately. Ulrich could have hit himself.

The girls already had their bags packed and waiting in Sage's dorm. I mean, come on. The guys say no? Psh. They weren't even really asking. Just manipulating them into thinking they had a choice.

"Easy as Sissy." Yumi laughed. The collective laughed with her as they gathered their respective things.


	2. NightShade

They walked stealthily and inconspiciously- as only manipulative, evil girls can ;)- to the sewer entrance. Yumi lifted the lid, and they filed in.

2 skate boards, a pair of roller blades, and a scooter later, they were at the factory. Aelita, using her -abilities, pre set the virtualazation, for themselves and for their bags.

They really didn't need bags per se', with Aelita being able to virtualize them anything they needed via the internet, but it was recreational. It took all of thirty seconds. She had already spent months preparing a new sector (extemely small) for them. Like mentioned before, the girls were planning this, and knew they were not going to be said 'no' to.

...

"Oohmf." The all landed on their asses.

"OverBlades!" Mehreen called, and almost instantly her roller blades appeared. She was wearing her usual black and lime green suit. Like Yumi and Aelita's. Sage had on all black. Typical. She had traces of purple though. Like a deep purple belt with a black heart shaped buckle, a deep purple skirt, and purple highlights in her now-long black hair.

Her eyes were also the weird shade of violet. Aelita and Yumi were wearing their new style's too.

Yumi quickly called her overboard. Aelita touched her bracelet and her wings appeared.

Sage snapped, and her Hell-bike appeared. It was a black motorcycle (low rider) with purple handle bars, a white skull on the front, and the wheels and handle bars were on fire. The fires were violet and black.

It was incredibly Goth.

They made their way to the deactivated tower in the forest section. sector Seven was basically a smaller version of all the others. It had a black sky with a permanent violet sunset, and the stars were bright white. The ground was covered in dark-near-black-green, and the rocks were black obsydian. It had a severly creepy dark forest, and mist that liked to scare people.

While all the others were forest, tundra, desert, ect. the girls had modeled this one after their dark side (i.e. come to the dark side, we have cookies) and affectionally named it NightShade. It had a dark castle instead of towers, and that was done in Goth style. Not the current, the medival one.

Aelita loved it as much as the others, surprrisingly. The girls had managed to currupt her. No longer was she the sweet, innocent, and somewhat annoying because of that, nice girl.

She was fifteen, they all were (Yumi was 16) and now she was just an evil of a teenage girl as all the others.

Her voice even stopped being completely soft and fragile. She loved fighting, and was glad that Jeremy had no objections now. She was really too lazy to rebel. Easier just to let him think her innocent.

Nightshade also had various fungi, for it's name. The girls hadn't planned this, but considered it a fun bonus.

Said girls were already in the living room (one of) of the castle. Contrary to the ancient design, the place was, too put it simply... decked out. Like a mansion. Only better.

Their outfits had all been mingled with black- the witch twin's (as everyone called them for some reason) excluded as theirs already were- giving Yumi sadistic and creepy red adn black armor, that looked like blood on an alter, and Aelita a sort of punk rock black and pink thing.

They were of the opinion that it rocked out loud.

"Dude, make more popcorn." Yumi said, stretched out on a long couch. Aelita groaned. "Nooo" She protested, a sort of whine, not getting up off her smaller couch. "I did it last time. It's Meh-meh's turn."

Mehreen showed her 'apretiation' by holding up her middle finger from the flor in front of the couch, where she and Sage were having a giant video-game battle.

Time passed slower in NightShade, something they loved Aelita for, so the two day weekend was something along the lines of two weeks.

Oh yes, NighShade was wonderful.

"When and where?" Aelita siad flirtily. Sage rolled her eyes. "Oh god, no. Anything but the creepy bisexual flirting." She said in her bored monotone that somehow sounded sarcastic even when she wasn't being sarcastic.

Meh-meh winked at the Princess before turning back to her game. They did this all the time, trying to creep out the other two. Sometimes they would go to far, and the said black haired girls would intervine.

They always got caught up in their role-playing.

Yumi groaned, got up, and went to the kitchen to prepare more POPCORN. The virtual pantry and fridge were loaded. They didn't get hungry here, and didn't need to eat, and didn't gain weight. This is something that persuaded the girls to have the sleepover in Lyoko. You can eat as much as you want, for as long as you want, and never get full or fat.

Ah, the joys of a virtual universe.

"NOO!" Mehreen yelled as her charactor was beaten too death by Sage's, who had a rather sadistic smile as she blugeoned the green haired girl's.

Mehreen asumed the feetle position, curling up into a ball of despair on the floor and sobbing. Until she smelled the popcorn.

"GET THE SUGAR MY PET!" She yelled, jumping up and running around in hyperactive circles. Aelita rolled her eyes, but yes, she got up to go get the sugar that both of them drowned their popcorn in as Yumi walked into the room with a (huge) bowl of popcorn.

Sage laughed sadistically, and continued to harm the corpse of Mehreen's player, getting an odd look from her best friend (Yumi).


End file.
